The project will provide an extendable, open hardware/software solution for functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (fMRi) of cortical activity. It will integrate commercial products and university developed tools to provide a reliable, documented, supported, and low-cost way of adding fMRI to an existing MRI site. The research involves developing: 1) robust fMRI paradigms for visual, motor, language driving, visual mapping, working memory, and language mapping; 2) hardware and software to support event- related fMRI paradigms with millisecond timing resolution; 3) hardware and software to monitor and compensate for cardiac and respiration effects; 4) a protocol specification system that generates recommended pulse sequence parameters for fMRI studies; 3) an open-architecture JAVA-based wrapper to connect fMRI analysis tools; 6) a computerized laboratory notebook system to organize and maintain analysis images, specifications and researcher commentaries; and 7) a region of interest (ROI) database management system to allow particle-based queries and summaries of fMRI results. This research will produce a commercial integrated system for fMRI by the end of the project. The widespread accessibility of these new techniques will lead to a substantial acceleration in the growth of our understanding of cortical function by facilitating research involved in understanding brain function and mental disorders. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This will provide an integrated system for brain imaging for research and clinical brain activation mapping. Anticipated benefits include cognitive assessment, brain mapping and treatment of brain disorders.